Bob Lennon
En tant que Youtuber thumb|left|165px|Skin de Bob Lennon dans Minecraft Bob Lennon, ou "le Pyro-Barbare" comme aiment l'appeler ses fans ou encore roi Lennon, est un Youtuber, et plus précisément un Gamer Français. Il a été connu grâce à sa collaboration avec TheFantasio974 sur des gameplays de Minecraft. Plus tard, ils ont créé une chaine commune, FantaBobGames, où ils font des séries de gameplays chacun de leur côté ou parfois en coopération. Bob est désormais connu pour ses nombreuses séries, mais surtout celle sur Minecraft "D&CUBE" et son Playthrough sur Skyrim, connu pour être la série la plus longue du YouTube francophone, ayant commencée le 12 Novembre 2011 et continue encore aujourd'hui, en 2015, et comporte à présent plus de 400 épisodes. Il a fait un "single" le 31 Décembre 2011 sur le Thème de Skyrim, appelé "La chanson du Pyro-Barbare" puis un second le 11 Avril 2014, appelé "Daedrique - Hymne à Sérana", une reprise de la chanson Disney "Infernal".Il a fait un troisième "single" le 16 Juillet 2016, appelé "UN BARBARE" en duo avec Mioune. Séries Notables 'Let's Play' *Skyrim (Début 12/11/11 En Cours) *Asura's Wrath (Début 27/03/13 Fin 25/05/13) *Brutal Legend (Début 02/07/13 Fin 15/11/13) *Ryse : Son of Rome (Début 03/12/13 Fin 08/02/14) *Vanquish (Début 10/03/14 Fin 19/05/14) *Castlevania : Lord of Shadow (Début 05/06/14 Fin 12/07/14 et Fin du DLC 18/08/14) *Castlevania : Mirror of Fate (Début 09/09/14 Fin 16/12/14) *La Terre du Milieu - L'Ombre du Mordor (Début 09/10/14 Fin 03/12/14) *The Evil Within (Début 16/10/14 Fin 27/01/15) *DMC : Devil May Cry Définitive Edition (Début 11/03/15 Fin 01/06/15) *The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt (Début 19/05/16 EN COURS) *The Wolf Among Us (Début 24/07/15 Fin 28/08/15) *Mad Max : Fury Road (Début 01/09/15 Fin 09/12/15) #FURY BOB *Kingdom (Début 07/11/15 Fin 16/12/15) *Punch Club (Début 11/01/16 Fin 07/04/16) *Gods will be watching (Début 12/04/16 Fin 24/05/16) *Sherlock Holmes The Devil's Daughter (Début 11/06/16 ABANDONNE) *Enter the Gungeon (Début 20/07/16 EN COURS) *Ninety Nine Nights : N3 (Début 25/11/2016 EN COURS) COMPLÉTER Vie Privée Il faut savoir que Bob fait très attention à sa vie privée. En effet il souhaite que son nom reste inconnu au maximum, et prie ceux qui le connaissent de ne pas le divulguer. Il habite actuellement à Rennes avec sa compagne prénommée Anaïs (plus connue sous le pseudonyme "Siana"). Il s'est marié avec elle dans la semaine du 27 février au 5 mars 2017. Il possède une chatte, appelée Hestia, qu'il surnomme Poupette. Il a recueilli un chaton abandonné appelé Wilfrid, qu'il surnomme Poupet. Il a une sœur (qu'il surnomme "sœur Lennon") qui vend des coussins sur Internet et qui intervient parfois dans sa série "Le Nawak Lennon Show". Il possède un DUT G.E.A qu'il a eu à L'IUT de Valence, puis a eu un Bac STT Comptabilité et gestion. Il est ami avec beaucoup de Youtubers connu tel que le Joueur du Grenier, BenzaieTV , Mathieu Sommet, MrAntoineDaniel , etc... . Citations cultes du Lennon : Merci de ne pas abuser des Citations. * « Tourbilol ! » * « Bon-soir ! Je suis Bob Lennon. Ha ha ! Vous m'avez sans doute déjà entendu dans des émissions terribles telles que … » (inspiré d'un personnage des Simpsons , Troy McClure) * « Bon-soir, je suis Bob Lennon, Ha ha! Et bienvenue, bienvenue dans... » * « C'est toujours ça de pris » * « C'est complètement gratuit / C'est la gratuité la plus totale » * « Complétement muteki. » (du japonais, "muteki" : invincible) * « … dans la warpzone la plus totale et absolue. » (référence à l'univers de WarHammer 40.000, d'ailleurs il porte souvent un tee-shirt Space Marines issu du même univers IRL) * « Plus de pu-pu-pu-puissance ! » * « Yeahh, C'est métal ! » (parfois « c'est mé-mé-mé-métal ») * « … c'est bon, mangez-en ! » * « Vous savez (ou "rappelez-vous"), ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! » => En référence à un épisode des Deux Minutes du Peuple de François Perusse où le présentateur répète plusieurs fois cette phrase. * « C'est entre peu et pas important ! » ou bien « Ça n'a qu'entre peu et pas d'importance ! » ou alors « On en a entre rien à foutre et rien à foutre » * « Papillon ! Je suis un papillon ! » (Dans son playthrough, quand il fait une chose sans aucun rapport avec ses objectifs initiaux). * « Pou pidou pidou ! ». Cette symphonie est issue de Super Mario Bros. 2. * « Ça ne me pose absolument aucun problème ! » * « Un plaisir ! » * « Dans les profondeurs insondables et pleines de microbes de l'oubli ! » => en référence à la série abrégée des chevaliers du zodiaque, où l'on peut entendre à quelques mots près la même chose. * « Je lui ai mis le gwak ! » (Le GWAK est emprunté à MrQuaraté, un Streamer dont Bob est fan) * « Il est adorable ce poupet » (un Khajiit (un homme-chat) qu'il surnomma Poupet, du même nom que son chat IRL à la forme masculine). * « Prrrends ça fumier !!! » (phrase issue, en partie, des "citations" régulières du vidéo-testeur Hooper). * « Bullia » * « Wait ! What ? » * « Sans aucune forme de pitié » * « Mudada » (qui signifie « inutile » en japonais)(sûrement venu du personnage de Dio Brando de jojo bizarre adventure, d'ou vient aussi les ora ora .) * « Il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances » Phrase qu'il dira assez souvent lors des J.O. de Rodwin * « Apprends le respect! » * « Mon p'tit Fanta… » * « J'aime mon travail » ou « I love my job » (à la fin ou au milieu d'un massacre sanglant) * « Ta femme te le dit souvent. » * « Totalement épic » * « Alors, euh... puf, puf, puf... » * « Homo Gay Sex !» * « Ginette !! sert moi un Ricard !! » * « Tac tac tac ... ! » ( Qu'il dit souvent dans les jeux en imitant le bruit du pas ) * « Za warudo Toki wa tomare ! » (Référence à jojo's bizard adventure) * Ces choses étranges et ésotérique (quand il parle de quelque chose de mystérieux) * « Des choses » (avec un accent québécois) *« Patate!!! »(La sainte patate) *« Witness ! »(ce qui signifie être témoin) *« Le pagne, Oui sous le pagne mon précieux » (Lorsqu'il imite Gollum) *« Du sang pour le dieu du sang ! Des cranes pour le trône de cranes ! Des âmes pour Arioch ! » *« Mercurochrome, le pansement des Héros » (Quand des soins sont donnés) *« Kreygasm ! » L'univers de Bob Lennon Bob Lennon est aussi connu pour ses personnages agissant principalement dans l'émission Bob Lennon show (composée aujourd'hui de six épisodes et deux bêtisiers, la diffusion interrompue par le hack de Minefield.) Leur voix proviennent uniquement de Bob Lennon, parmi lesquels on peut citer : * Jean Kevin, une allégorie du "kikoolol" venant du site pressstartbutton.fr : celui-ci, utilisateur du langage SMS, se reconnaît par son "Trololol" fréquent à chaque début de phrase. Boblennon, lorsqu'il campe son rôle RP, se montre particulièrement intransigeant envers lui et le torture en le forçant à conjuguer correctement le subjonctif imparfait (ce qu'il ne sait pas faire lui même paradoxalement). Il prend une place de plus en plus importante dans chaque épisode, notamment dans l'épisode 3 où il s'empare un instant du pouvoir de présentateur. Il est représenté physiquement par le personnage par défaut dans Minecraft, basique comme pour montrer le désintérêt des "kikoolol" à soigner leur RP et leur skin. * Schtroumpf Lennon : véritable clin d'œil à Peyo, la raison de son arrivée dans le Boblennon show est inconnue, si ce n'est qu'il semble avoir été capturé dans un sac. Il semble n'avoir qu'un seul objectif : récupérer le bonnet que Bob le Bricoleur lui a pris, ce qui ne pourra arriver qu'à condition qu'il y ait un "remix métal" de toutes ses citations. De sorte, le Minecraftien fait participer les auditeurs à l'émission radiophonique, comme s'ils avaient la tâche de rendre la chose possible. Schtroumpf Lennon est aussi le rival de Jean Kevin, entraînant sûrement la sympathie de Boblennon. La voix du Schtroumpf Lennon vient du Chevalier D'oR Aiolia/Aior du Lion dans la Série Arégée des Chevaliers du Zodiaque (alias CDZAbridged). * Bot-lennon : résultat d'un bug micro de Boblennon qui finalement est resté dans bien des mémoires comme une victoire des robots sur les humains. * Coma-lennon : plus un état de Bob qu'un personnage. Il est apparu lors de l'épisode 8 de Crusoë. Le Coma-Lennon est le résultat d'un médicament que Bob a dû prendre pour une douleur aux dents. Le Coma-Lennon dit tout sans tabou, tout en restant cohérent. Il n'est apparu que dans l'épisode 8 de Crusoë car Bob n'a pas repris le médicament depuis. * Le Docteur Sebastian Castellianos (en rapport au héros du jeu The Evil Within sauf qu'il n'est pas docteur mais inspecteur de police) est un médecin avec un fort accent espagnol qui a l'habitude de chercher des complication la ou il n'y en a pas comme confondre du plomb liquide et un anésthésiant * Les hommes nus : Ce gimmick date du let's play sur le jeu The Witcher III. En effet, Geralt possède un sort appelé "Axii" et qui paralyse son ennemi. Pendant son utilisation, Bob incruste, au montage, des images d'Hommes du Pillier (Antagonistes du manga Jojo's Bizarre Adventure qui sont très peu vêtus) et accessoirement leurs thème musical "Awaken Pillar Men Theme". Souvent, avant de lancer son sort, Bob s'écrie : "VOIS DES HOMMES NUS !" Autres anecdotes Catégorie:Gamers * Bob Lennon et son monde déjanté ont fait l'objet de remix de la part de Youtubers : "Les Magabonds" (déformation de "vagabonds" involontaire), "Schtroumpfement bien", "Epision"… * Il a déclaré apprécier le vidéo-testeur Hooper (nom YouTube : Hooper.fr; site internet : http://www.hooper.fr/) et s'être inspiré de lui pour dire "blocs de bouse", au lieu de les appeler "blocs de terre". * Bob Lennon n'aime pas le surnom "Bob le bricoleur". * Bob Lennon adore jouer avec un briquet, pour brûler les arbres qui le gênent (vous comprenez, c'est plus rapide que tout couper), d'où son surnom : Bob le pyromane. * Pour faire visiter une carte à Bob Lennon, assurez-vous qu'elle soit Boblennonproof. Les raisons ? Lisez la phrase ci-dessus. * Son skin de Minecraft est inspiré de l'Armure d'Or du Painterly Pack. * Boblennon était sur GamingTV toutes les 2 semaines avec Guss pour le prime. Il tourne aussi dans des sessions live sur la chaîne Twitch.tv de Biloulette et Atomium. * D'après lui, il n'est pas impossible qu'il rejoigne le serveur HolyCube définitivement avec TheFantasio974. * Beaucoup de ses expressions sont désormais cultes. * Il n'aime pas être pris de haut par d'autres personnes et a un caractère spécial bien à lui. * Il ne peut pas lire un livre lorsqu'il est nu. * Lors du mariage de TheFantasio974, il était présent. Il l'était aussi pour celui de MrGreatStephan. * Bob Lennon est un personnage jouable dans le jeu vidéo Streets of Fury EX. Notes Navigation Catégorie:Youtubers Catégorie:Youtubers Minecraftiens Catégorie:Youtubers Millionaires Catégorie:Youtubers de 2011 Catégorie:Participants à VLPT